wish come true
by laurana
Summary: malon wants a life that is more exciting than the one she has right now. she thinks link will notice her more if she was something other than a farm girl. she wants to be a princess, and well, read and see if this wish will come true.
1.

Malon paced about the horse coral deep in thought

I don't own these characters, nore will I ever unfortunately. Well, here it is……..

Malon paced about the horse coral deep in thought. _Why? Why couldn't I have been born a princess, a warrior, or even a sage. Why did I have to be born a simple farm girl. I wish my life had more action in it, more adventure. I wish I could be more like link. _Malon simply sighed at the thought of link. _Maybe if I was a princess he would pay attention to me. Every since I first saw him my heart jumped with desire for him every time I thought of him. Yes, if only I was a princess. I wish I were._ Malon walked back to her house with a regretful sigh. She went up stairs to her room and slept a peaceful sleep full of wonderful dreams, dreams she thought would never come true.

Malon woke up with a loud yawn. She swept gracefully over to the window and thrust it open. A warm breeze swished her firey red hair about her perfect porcelain face. She gazed at the beautiful sunrise, colors of pink, purple, and gray painted the sky. She walked away from the window to her wardrobe to find an outfit to wear for the day. Her usual farm dress seemed to plain to her for the day when she looked at it so she pushed it out of the way and eyed a pure white dress. She took it off the hook and put it on over her head. It brought out her nicely shaped breasts and slim waist perfectly. Its frilly skirt fell in silken masses down to her ankles. It was sleeveless and perfect for the weather. _I never wore this dress before. _She thought, _well, I wouldn't today if I was going to work, but instead of working today I'm taking all the orders out to the palace. _She shivered with jealousy at the thought of might having to see link with Zelda. She hadn't seen him for 3 years but she still loved him. Him and Zelda have been rumored to be a couple and she really didn't want to see that for it would break her heart into a million pieces. she walked over to her mirror and decided that she would curl and pin up her hair. She let a few red curls fall to frame her face and put the rest in a manner that they would stay. She looked herself over in the mirror and decided that this was the best that she had ever looked. She went downstairs and grabbed the order sheets and went out side to get one two of the horses hooked up to the wagon then got on and left the farm for the first time in weeks. Little did she know that this was the start of her wish come true.

Next chapter will be out as soon as possible. This was my first fanfic ever so sorry if it sucks. Ill make the next chapter longer.


	2. princess?

I don't own any of these characters except king Thoron

I don't own any of these characters except king Thoron.

Linkwoke up early for the day so that he could prepare himself for the meeting today. King Thoron was coming for a visit to the palace to talk of border problems with Zelda, who was now the queen of hyrule. He sighed at the thought of his beautiful princess. She was everything he wanted he and her had been together for 1 year now. He pulled on his usual green tunic and left for the palace. 

When Malon arrived at the palace it was filled with people she had never seen before. She pushed her way through the crowds of people. She wondered if there was some holiday that she hadn't heard about. When she got to the castle she noticed at the front gate that there were twice as many guards than usual. They showed her the path to the delivery drop off and left her to get it in order. She showed the palace stock manager the papers and he paid her her money and told her to be on her way. She was confused as she tried to find her way back out of there, the place was set up with hundreds of decorations which made it hard tofind ones way out. As she slipped between beautifully set up trees and bushes, she heard someone walk into the small clearing she was trying to get into. She dropped down and hid herself curious as to what the heck was going on. She peeked around the bushes to get a better look and stifled a gasp as she saw Link walk into the clearing he looked about him in confusion as if he was trying to figure something out. Malon all but ran out of the bushes to get to her beloved. _Even if he doesn't feel the same for me, I can still dream!!! Besides, I want to get the heck out of here!!!! _"um, Link? Do you know how to get out of here? Its like a maze!!!" at her words Link turned around to see who spoke to him. He gaped in awe at the woman he saw before him.

"Who are you?"_ she's more beautiful than Zelda!! I thought that that was impossible for anyone!! She looks familiar for some reason. Well, I should kill myself for not remembering._

Malon giggled at the face he made and decided to give a clue to him. " Well, I'll give you a clue. How's Epona?"

Link dropped his jaw open in another gape. " Malon? You look so different!! How many years has it been? 3? Wow, that's almost to long!! He smiled warmly at her and Malon felt her knees ready to give way at his gorgeous smile on his extra gorgeous face.

"well, um, do you have any clue as to how to get out of here?"

"well, to tell you the truth that's exactly what I was trying to figure out. Well, I was trying to get into the palace!! Not out!!" he exclaimed it with another knee melting smile.

"ok. That's just great. Maybe we should just yell at the top of our lungs and attract the guards here so that they can show us the way out."

"good idea!!" Link opened his mouth to yell when he heard a voice behind him. Malon openly paled at the site.

"Link!! There you are!! I wasworried about you!!! Where have you been? And how do we get out of here? I've been circling around the palace gardens for hours trying to find my way back inside the palace!! Ahem, now Link, may I introduce his Highness King Thoron of Kaloy. Um, who are you?" Malon flushed as Zelda indicated her.

"I am Malon of Lon Lon ranch. I came here to drop off orders when I got lost myself. I ran into Link and then your highness just showed up after I asked him how to get out of here." Malon looked at the ground in misery at having to run into Zelda and a king from another land.

The king smiled warmly at the sight of the beautiful farmgirl. She reminded him of his deceased daughter, which made him get an idea in his head that would insure the safty of his throne. " my dear girl, I would like to take you on as my pupil in the way of ruling a land and then when I die pass my throne on to you. I had a daughter who looked much like you and It would please me to see someone of her nature take over Kaloy. Please accept my offer. Unless you are happy with the life you have now? Please feel free to say no if you don't want the position as princess of Kaloy."

Malon openly gaped at him as well as Link and Zelda. Malon blinked a couple of times and pinched herself hard. It was real!!! This wasn't some rude dream that came in and got her hopes up!! "Why, I would be most honored!! It is something that only happens in dreams!! I would be a fool to turn it down!!"

"Good then, as of today I name you my heir to the throne and the new princess of Kaloy!!! Queen Zelda, would you be so kind as to give my heir a room?"

"Why of course" Zelda couldn't help but feel jealous of this girl who matched her in beauty and maybe even be a little more. _How could this be?? I don't want some farmgirl from my country going and competing against me for Link!!! He's mine!! I swathe way she looked at him and I don't want her interfering with our marriage to come!! Well, I guess I will have to find some way to secretly dispose of her. Prepare yourself 'princess' Malon!! I will be waiting for a chance to bet rid of you before you cause me trouble._

_ _

_ _

Well, hope you like it!! Im not a person in myself with many words, just stories!! ^_^


	3. Liking Malon?

Link looked at king Thoron in disbelief

Link looked at king Thoron in disbelief. _he just gave Malon one of the highest titles possible!!! I don't think she should have agreed. I mean, she will be in a whole different world, someplace where she has never been. What if she gets into trouble over there. Many people would want her dead so that they could gain the title themselves. Besides, I might never see her again!! Wait, why should that bother me? I hadn't seen her in 3 years, why should not seeing her now bother me when it didn't before? _Link gazed over at the smiling Malon. _She's so beautiful. I love how the sun shines down accenting her rosy lips and perfect porcelain skin. Her eyes are shinning with such happiness. You could get lost in those blue depths. Her white dress shows off every curve of her body and she moves so gracefully. Ok, this is getting bad!! I'm with Zelda!! Ok, what is there about Zelda? She has flowing blond hair, though red is better, she has rosy lips, though Malon's looks more kissable, umm, she has a great body, though it's covered by a lot of clothing. Argh!! Malon is better looking, I guess I have to live with that!! Wait there's personalitys! Zelda has an air about her that points to superiority, umm, she's got great taste in guys, if do say so myself, umm, cant think of anything else right now. Malon is so cute and nice!! And she seems to be fun to talk to. She also raised the finest horse. I need to stop these thoughts. But I cant help but think about Mal…_

"guards!!! Come here at once!!" Link winced at Zelda's highpitched voice. Two strong burly men came running into the clearing and bowed down before their queen.

"I want you to show me the way into the palace this instant. Got that? Now take me!" the two men got up at their queens stern orders and took them all into the palace. Malon walked down the corridors next to her king. She couldn't help but look over and take a look at him for what he was. He was about 6'5 in height and quite muscular. His arms rippled with muscle and looked to be as hard as stone. His eyes where a dark obsidian blue, and his hair was the color of buckwheat which fell down his shoulders. He had a strong chin and square face. He was quite handsome despite the fact that he was old enough to be her father. He looked over at her and smiled at her warmly. She felt like she would be safe around this man. He was kind hearted and seemed to have a good soul. She sighed at one thought that was haunting her though. When I leave I may never see Link again. What then? My heart feels so sore at that thought. She looked over at the blonde haired warrior. He was absolutely perfect. All she wanted was him to take her in his arms and hold her tight. She wanted to hear him whisper in her ear 'I love you'. Well, maybe she will see him again in the future, perhaps then he will take her on as his lover.

"AHEM, if you had been paying attention 'princess' Malon, you would have realized that we have arrived at your rooms and that you may be dismissed." Malon looked up at the spoiled little princess and walked by her to go into her room. "goodnight, I hope nothing bad happens to you while you are asleep." Malon sensed a little bit of threat in her voice.

_That means I need to watch myself. What's her problem anyways? She has a kingdom and she has Link, so why does she have to be rude to me? What a snob. Normally 'mnice, but she makes me want to be the meanest that I can be. Well, I will get some rest and worry about her majesty tomorrow_. Malon walked into her room and looked around with her mouth hanging wide open. The room was huge. It had to be three times bigger than her old room. She looked around her at the different furnishings. There was a loveseat with red roses imprinted all over it, there where 5 chairs and a large couch with the same design, a table made completely of pink tinted glass with a glass lamp on it in the shape of a vase with glass roses in it. The carpet was soft and silken and seemed to be in the item category, to expensive for mere farmers. She looked over at the left wall and noticed a door that led into the bedroom. She walked in and let her jaw drop again. What lay ahead of her was a large kingsize bed with a large red silk comforter with white silk sheets. The pillows looked to be the same size as her and she marveled at the beauty of the silk drapes that hung over the bed and windows. Her room also included a closet the size of her room and by the head of the bed were two nightstands, each having the same glass lamps. The nightstands were made out of a rich cherrywood that gleamed with polish. Malon all bout ran and jumped onto the bed and sunk halfway into it. _Wow, a featherbed!!! How much richer can you get? Why cant home have been like this. Those long days of gruesome work, making me sweat and faint all to often. I was the only one who did the real work. Ingo was too lazy to do anything but sweep. Oh well, that's was the past. Now she was a princess and would live a life where all she had to do was say one word and what ever chore needed to be done would be done. If only Link would rule by her side. First things first. I need to get this princess role mastered so that I can be a good and just ruler for my people._


	4. try to poison me, eh?

Malon woke up to a wonderful smelling breakfast that a servant must have brought in while she was still asleep

Malon woke up to a wonderful smelling breakfast that a servant must have brought in while she was still asleep. She pushed the mass of comforters and silk sheets off of her and crawled over to the side of the bed so that she could get off. _This bed is so big, I feel like a child!! Well, before I eat I better get cleaned up. Hmm, I wish I had a clean new dress to wear but, I guess this will have to do for now. _She walked into the bathing room and noticed that it was the modern bathtube where you don't have to heat buckets of water by yourself to fill it. It had a pipe that ran down some where beneath the floor. She turned the water on and filled the tube. She was already half naked, not wanting to ruin her dress she took it off and slept in her undergarments, she took of the little clothing that was still on her and hopped into the tube and scrubbed away till she was clean. After she was done she wrapped a towel around her hair and slipped into her dress. She decided to brush her hair and leave it to fall in tumbles down her back. She went into her livingroom and saw that the plate of food consisted of every type of breakfast Danish possible, complete with grapes and bananas. For a drink there was hot cocoa or milk, or both if she wanted. As she sat down before the plate she heard a knock on the door. She got up and went to answer it, dodging tables and chairs in the process. When she reached the door she opened it wide and found that it was the king Thoron. He looked down at her with a smile lighting his face. "May I enter?" Malon could of kicked herself for not inviting him in right away.

"Yes! Of course. Come have a seat." Her and the king walked over to the couch and sat down before the plate of food.

"Before we start I went to the dress makers and got you a dress that I believe will fit you right, if not we can have it adjusted." He handed her a package. Malon looked at him then back down at it before she took it. She opened it and found it to be made of beautiful, expensive silk that was in the shades red and pink. ( I hate those colors personally, but they match her hair). She dropped her jaw in amazement at the fine work of those hands that did each and every stitch with care. She looked over at the smiling king again and thrust her arms about his neck and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you a thousand times and more!! It's beautiful!! And it will match my hair so well!! Now please, eat breakfast with me." She indicated the food and the king smiled. He reached down and took a Danish. Before he ate it though he examined it. First he looked up closely at it, then he sniffed it then he brought his tongue up to it and lightly tasted it then threw it down with a look of fury in his eyes.

"HOW DARE SHE TRY TO POISEN YOU!? I WILL NOT FORGIVE HER!!" Thoron stood up quickly with rage in his posture. Before he could storm out the door Malon grabbed hold of his arm and smiled weakly at him.

"umm, poison? Why that little bitch!! She could have killed you! Well, I think it best that we keep this to ourselves and go on as if nothing happened, I mean, we are in her land right now. So lets let this one pass. We are leaving tomorrow, I think we can live that long. I will ignore this breakfast and go to my bedroom to put on my new dress. For now, just go about as if nothing happened."

The king looked down at her and smiled. "very well. I will have one of my personal men go to the market and get something for our breakfast that is poisonfree. I will see you again shortly." With that said he took himself out and went off to where Malon did not know. She sighed to herself and walked into her bedroom with her dress in her arms. She slipped off her white dress and put on the silky new red/pink one. It was a full gown. The skirt was red with pink flowers embroided on it. It fell down in a mass to the floor. The sleeves were big and poofy made with the same material as the skirt and after the poofs were tight pink sleeves that went down to halfway up her hand. The bodice was the same pink as the tight part of sleeves and emdroided flowers. The neck line went down a considerable amount and showed of a lot of her breasts. She curled her hair and pined back the locks that hung at her temples. She looked up and down at herself with satisfaction. _I cant wait for link to see me in this!!! If I thought I looked good in that white dress than I must look like a queen in this one._ She smiled and couldn't wait to see the jealousy on Zelda's face. _Hopefully, I can win Link before I leave. I'll use my good looks and personality to rip him away from that snob. I was going to be nice before, but now it's war._


End file.
